


Christmas Parade

by Doombunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombunny/pseuds/Doombunny
Summary: This was written for the 25 days of Christmas Challenge that is hosted by  @panicfob .  The Day 17 Challenge prompt was Christmas ParadeWarnings: Stupidity and FluffPairing: None  - it’s just some silliness with some of the Avengers team.Summary: Is it Christmas without a parade.? Sometimes being the popular Avenger isn’t as great as it seems, but you have to do your duty.Authors note: This is just a silly Drabble as this prompt really had be stumped
Kudos: 1





	Christmas Parade

“Come on and do it they said, it will be fun they said. I guess my definition of fun is somewhat different and didn’t include cleaning vomit from the inside of my stealth suit”. Steve groused as he ran more water down the body

“I’m pretty sure I’m never gonna be able to smell mint and enjoy it again punk” Bucky agreed with a shudder. “I figured they would at least leave me alone. I’m supposed to be the scary one.”

“I don’t know what you’re all complaining about. I had an awesome time” Clint added

“That’s because you stood on the top of a float and shot out treats for the kids which is how I ended up in this mess to start with “ Steve continued to grouse

“Look it’s not my fault that the kids ate their own body weight in candy and then wanted to take pictures with the great Captain America. I did warn you not to jiggle them around, but no one listens to Clint do they. No they just bitch when they get covered in vomit”

“I know you warned me but really I didn’t know kids could hold that much puke in their small bodies I mean I don’t think it should be physically possible” Steve gave the suit a sniff and then grimaced. “God I think this suit may be done for good”

“Tony will be pissed” Bucky commented glad that he had finally got the smell off his arm. He was still going to run it through the cleaning system that Tony had devised fo him but at least it didn’t stink any more

“Tony can be pissed, he’s the one that agreed to it in the first place”

“You were the one who said it was a great idea if I remember correctly” Clint pointed out 

“Are you all still complaining” Natasha called through from her side of the locker room

“They are, Rogers still smells of puke” Clint called back

“Really? Man how much did that kid eat?”

“Too much. God this is gross” Steve started to make a gagging noise

“You know It was kinda fun to be a part of the parade. It’s nice to have people cheering for us, you know rather than running and screaming” Natasha continued “I know Wanda loved making those sculptures”

“You had fun because you sat on that chair and waved and then you weren’t vomited on” Steve grumbled

“I think we can all agree that the vomiting was awful, but until that bit you have to admit you had a good time. You certainly didn’t seem disappointed when those cheerleaders were asking for pictures” Bucky bumped his shoulder in to Steve

“Yeah” Steve gave a bit of smile “That was kinda awesome, did you know that Lacey - the blond one is studying to be a nurse”

“I wasn’t really asking about their study habits when I was chatting with them” Bucky gave a shrug “I do know that they were very flexible though. One of them offered to show me her stretching routine”

“You do know that means something else right?” Sam asked 

“Of course I do you idiot. Things aren’t that different now” Bucky gave Sam the middle finger

“Hello hello” Tony waked into the changing room “and how are we all doing?” Steve scowled over “Fucking miserable, thanks for asking”. 

“He still smells of puke” Clint added 

“Look at the state of my suit” Steve thrust the offending item out for Tony to see, the smaller man backing up hands raised 

“Yeah no thanks. I have no interest in being anywhere near that. In fact I’m inclined to just burn it. In fact I am sure that is what we will do”. Tony gave a visible shudder. “So the Mayor called, he said thank you for coming to the parade and making it such a memorable occasion and he wanted to let us know he was grateful that we didn’t destroy anything”

“Well maybe he can consider this our good deed. Merry Christmas and all that” Bucky added “I mean it was nice of him to call and all though”

“Yep he thought that we added flair and excitement” 

“The Fireworks were cool” Steve added begrudgingly “ and the floats were fun. It was kinda like back in the old days, when we were putting on the shows” Bucky clapped his friend on the shoulder remembering how for a long time Steve had been embarrassed about his role after the serum. He was coming round to seeing it in a more positive light now.

“The Mayor was in fact so impressed that we’ve been invited back next year and I said we would be happy to do it” He watched as the others nodded “He also wanted me to tell you that he’s sorry his kid puked on you Cap. Turns out the wee tike had a little too much to eat and all his nervous excitement had to escape some how. I let him know it’s all a part of the job and that when you see them at New Years you would be happy to take a new picture”

Tony hid a smile as he watched Steves face pale a little “He said that the lad was most excited about the New Years Party. I’ll leave you guys to it - I’m sure I should be doing something else that doesn’t involve smelling what ever that is”. 

“You told him WHAT?” Steve chased after Tony “You can’t be serious Tony, the kid puked so much it got inside my suit. Come on man I said I was sorry about the snowball fight”

Natasha stuck her head around from the other side of the wall “Man that’s rough on Steve. So are you guys gonna deal with that” She waved her hand towards to still stinking costume

“Um nope” both men answered

“ I’ve got an arm to clean” Bucky gathered his stuff and headed to the door 

“I just don't want too” Clint added following behind him. 

Natasha shrugged and followed on behind with Sam. She wasn’t about to clean up after them.


End file.
